1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image forming device that performs single-sided and double-sided printing.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known image forming device includes a re-conveying means for returning an inverted paper sheet with an image formed on a first surface thereof to an image forming unit. A known image forming device, e.g., the image forming device described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-104694, includes conveyor rollers for conveying the paper sheet obliquely toward a one-side regulation member provided at one width direction end of the paper sheet. In a known image forming device, conveyor rollers have a driving roller, a pinch roller which is obliquely inclined with respect to the driving roller, and a spring which urges the pinch roller toward the driving roller.
In the known image forming device, the conveyor rollers include a rubber-made driving roller and a resin-made pinch roller which follows the driving roller. The pinch roller is disposed obliquely to the driving roller so as to obliquely convey the paper sheet. The pinch roller is disposed in contact with the first surface on which an image has been formed, i.e., a printed surface.